


Room for a Third

by pherryt



Series: The Pros and Cons of a Triumvirate [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Heart to Hearts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental bonds, Multi, Rimming, Smut, emotional equivalent of touch starved, interrupted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Ever since Jim and Spock had brought Leonard into their relationship, Jim's been trying to be patient about bringing him into their bond, too. They didn't want to rush him, after all, but  something aboutnowseems to be the perfect moment...





	Room for a Third

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by this [NSFW GIF ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5f9c420ac56943daaf638861f772082d/tumblr_o5mlosVnXs1u8r5tto1_1280.gif) that absolutely remind me of AOS versions of Spock and Mccoy. Look at it and tell me i'm wrong?
> 
> and that made me think of them together with JIm watching. Now, of course, i only write McSpirk in the TOS verse, and that's where i'm placing it, but you can absolutely imagine it with anyone you want.
> 
> As for the smut - this is NOT a porn without plot. it attempted to be, then i went to bed and woke up with plot and when i added it in... it completely derailed the smut. So. There ya go. 
> 
> p.s. i'm rushing off to work after posting this. i'm running late (good thing i was trying to go in early) so any mistakes or missed tags, i'm so sorry! people wouldn't stop talking to me during the most difficult part of posting this - tags, title and summary!! (also, my shift key is still on the fritz so there may be bad punctuation and uncapitalized words)

Jim hummed as he sauntered down the corridor of his ship. He resisted the urge to trail a hand along the walls. He also resisted the urge to pick up his pace. He had appearances to maintain as captain of the Enterprise, the flagship of the fleet, even if he knew damn well that Leonard and Spock were waiting for him back int their shared quarters.

There were many things he enjoyed about being the captain, but there were times when it was more frustrating than anything and right now was one of those times.

Spock had messaged him earlier that Leonard had been feeling low – not the fault of anything on board, not this time at least, but a low was a low, especially for Bones.

But Jim hadn’t been able to get away from the call with the admiralty over yet another diplomatic mission.

They’d wanted to dissect everything that happened, figure out how things had gone off the rails ad how Jim and his crew had been able to clean up the diplomats mess.

Again.

Finally, though, the call was over, the Enterprise was already en route towards well deserved shore leave Jim had_ finally _been able to make his escape.

His destination now in sight, a quick look around showing that Jim was alone, and his steps quickened. Not slowing at all, Jim slapped the scanner to his door with practiced ease, the doors parting just in time to let him through without slamming his nose into it.

Jim froze just inside the door, the hissing of it closing not doing _anything _to disturb the tableau before him.

And what a sight it was.

The three of them together was still so new, it continued to take Jim’s breath away when he was able to be with both Spock _and _Leonard. And seeing the two of them together like _this,_ without Jim there as catalyst - it was rare.

And a thing of freaking beauty.

It made him think that maybe… _maybe_ they were ready to propose the next step to Leonard. If Leonard and Spock were comfortable enough with each other that they didn’t need Jim as a buffer…

Inhaling sharply, Jim took it all in - Leonard and Spock, both of them completely bare assed naked. Leonard on his hands and knees on the bed, stretched out for Spock’s pleasure. Spock knelt on the floor, one hand grasping the side of Leonard’s ass, the fingers fallen, splayed out in the Vulcan salute that Leonard still had trouble with. Jim wondered if Spock even realized he’d done it, or if the motion was so second nature to him that his fingers had spread naturally.

Spock’s other hand was between his own legs, his arm moving with even precision and his face….

Jim groaned, his hand palming over his cock, already hard and needy.

Spock’s eyes were closed, a green flush on his cheeks and at the tips of his ears, his face buried in Leonard’s ass. Jim could just imagine Spock’s tongue teasing and licking until Leonard was a begging mess before taking pity on him and spearing him open on his tongue.

He could imagine it so easily since he’d experienced that talented tongue first hand himself.

Leonard was rocking back on Spock’s tongue, completely uninhibited, his head throwing back on a gasp, his skin flushed pink to contrast with Spock’s green. Jim stepped closer, biting his lip, dragging his hand over his cock slowly.

“Damn, Bones,” he said with a breathless smirk. “Ain’t that unsanitary?”

“Shut up, Jim,” Leonard gasped. “And get yer ass over here, or do you plan on just watchin’?”

“Haven’t decided yet. The appeal of each option is…” Jim trailed off, trying to pick up the thread of his thoughts as he watched Spock’s long, nimble fingers flex over the shifting muscles of Leonard’s flank. “… is undeniable.”

Spock didn’t weigh in on Jim’s involvement, giving Leonard his clear and undivided attention, opening him up with single minded determination.

Jim finally decided that he at least needed a closer up view, and he came to stand behind Spock, trailing his fingertips through the still orderly hair and mussing it up. The slight moan from Spock had Jim’s cock twitching in his trousers as he watched.

Spock’s other hand released his erection, coming up to palm the other cheek and pulling them apart, giving Jim a better view of him fucking Leonard with his long tongue. Leonard was glistening wet, his hole fluttering and he was making small, beautiful sounds with each thrust.

Emotions swirled through Jim, a controlled lightning storm edged with the feel of Spock settling in to Jim's core right beside his own. Want and warmth flowed through him as he watched the muscles of Leonard's back ripple, heard the quiet curses.

Jim's eyes went wide and his breath stuttered to a stop, then started again. Longing hit Jim hard and sudden, rushing through him without warning, far more than just mere physical desire.

He’d been trying to be patient, to give Leonard time – god knows this triad was so new to all of them and it was likely foolish to want to move so profoundly, so fast - but Jim desperately wanted to hold Leonard close to him, to them both, in _all_ ways. As eloquent as he usually was – being a starship captain required some amount of diplomacy – Jim wanted Leonard to know beyond the shadow of a doubt how _loved _he was, to feel it deep in his core, undeniable.

"Spock," he murmured, sending his question through their bond, not in so many words, just raw emotion, carding his fingers through the black hair, over the tops of Spock’s flushed green ears.

A flutter, not his own, trembled through Jim. A resounding _Yes_ bounced around inside him and Jim felt giddy with it. If Spock agreed, then maybe it wasn’t too fast…

"Bones? You ready?" Jim asked aloud, walking around so he could see Leonard's face.

"Ready for what? For Spock to get with the program and fuck me already?" Leonard groused. "For you to get down here and join us?"

Jim knelt beside the bed, cupping Leonard's head in his hand.

"No, gorgeous," Jim said with a chuckle. His thumb rubbed along Leonard's cheekbones, taking on the flushed cheeks, the blown pupils, the parted, bitten and abused lips. "We've talked about the bond, what we hope for us, for our future together. Are you _ready_?"

"You're seriously asking me now? I've_ been_ ready," Leonard said. "But you haven't asked. I've..." He bit his lip again, cutting himself off and looking away from him and... _Oh...._

"Oh sweetheart," Jim said softly. Spock had paused, his head lifting, concern and inquiry pulling through the bond along with his simmering desire. Leonard's poor mood suddenly made a lot more sense. "We didn't change our mind. We wanted you to be sure this is what you wanted. We didn’t want you to feel pressured."

"Of _course_ I'm damned sure," Leonard choked out, tears pooling in his eyes. "Being with you, and Spock, in any capacity you'll allow... I-" he shook his head, pulled out of Jim's grasp, then sagged, his arms shifting to pillow his head, body trembling and curling in, curling away.

Jim nearly staggered back at the words – _in any capacity you’ll allow_ – like Leonard believed he was just a fling, despite all their words, despite all their talk of future plans.

"Leonard, I thought our regard for you was obvious, " Spock intoned, crawling up onto the bed, leaning up and over Leonard, his hands soothing down Leonard's back.

Leonard made a wounded sound into the bed, the confused anguish in it tearing at Jim's heart. How had they made such a hash of things?

“Bones?” Jim ran a hand through Leonard’s hair. “You listening? Cause this – this was never temporary, not for us. I love you, both of you, more than anything or anyone I have loved in my _life.”_

He swallowed back his panic, the fear that they couldn’t convince Leonard of the truth. Leonard was breathing hard, the trembling having shifted to include an occasional full body shudder. Spock looked lost, eyes unfocused – his own body trembling slightly. Oh fuck, skin on skin, whatever Leonard was feeling was affecting Spock – coupled with Jim’s own less than happy feelings through the bond meant Spock was getting double whammied.

“Leonard,” Spock said, his voice hoarse, rough, his head falling between Leonard’s shoulders. A hand dragged up Leonard’s skin shakily and Jim watched Spock close his eyes and breathe in and out slowly. “If we have made you feel unwanted in anyway, then we must apologize, greatly and profusely for that was never our intention.”

“It’s fine,” Leonard rasped, his voice muffled by his arms. “I know that… that you and Jim were… that I was never meant to be part of this.”

“Meant, schment,” Jim said. “Who cares? So what if it was just Spock and I at first, that doesn’t mean there isn’t room for you, that you aren’t wanted. Because you are. You’re important to us and we _want _you to be part of this. We not only have room in our hearts for you, but we _want_ you to be with us. Please, Len,” Jim’s voice hitched, his fingers curling hard into Leonard’s hair. “Please, you’re not a third wheel or, or an afterthought. There’s something here, something between the three of us that is so profound it takes my breath away… whatever you’re thinking, you mean so much more to us than that.”

“You can’t know what I’m thinkin’,” Leonard said roughly, but the shuddering was easing away.

“_I_ can, with your permission,” Spock said quietly. “Without it, I can still _feel _it. It hurts, this chasm in your chest, this bone deep sense of worthlessness when you _and _Jim are the worthiest people that I know.”

“Spock?” Leonard’s voice was cautious, his head shifting under Jim’s hand. He eased up, finally pulling away from the cradle of his arms and craning to look at Spock but couldn’t see him. “You getting’ maudlin on us?”

Leonard turned worried eyes on Jim when Spock didn’t answer. With sudden determination, Leonard shifted, rolling over under Spock. Spock didn’t stop him. In fact, he went with it, leaning over Leonard and caging him in, head bowed.

Spock’s hands were still on Leonard’s skin, a bright point of contact that even _Jim _could feel. Leonard reached up and brushed Spock’s cheek and Jim looked to see tears on the Vulcans face.

“Dear god, Jim,” Leonard croaked. “Spock, are you all right?”

“I am… perfectly fine,” Spock said shakily.

“In a pig’s eye, you are,” Leonard snarked back, some of his color returning, his concern for others dragging him back out like it always did.

Jim understood that, actually. He did much the same as a captain, or anytime when Spock or Leonard were involved. But right now his concern was, was he trading one depressed boyfriend for another? How did he _fix _this? He hadn’t even known it was broken!

Stripping down, Jim slid onto the bed to wrap them both in his embrace. Bond or no, it was always strengthened by skin to skin contact and he tried to project as much love and care as he could across it.

Spock sagged in small, incremental amounts, his taut muscles relaxing until he was spread out fully on top of Leonard, his face nuzzled down into the crook of Leonard’s neck. Leonard ran a hand over Spock’s hair, crooning out some melody Jim didn’t recognize. Jim rubbed soothing circles down Spock’s back but buried his face into the junction of Leonard’s neck and shoulder, a mirror of Spock, and just breathed and _felt._

And wished they’d brought up the bond earlier, so much earlier – and even though Jim knew that it would have been too soon, it didn’t stop him from feeling raw and broken to see the hurt disbelief Leonard was fostering, had been hiding from them - so that Leonard could _feel _how much Jim and Spock loved him.

Maybe then, he’d believe.

“Lord, the two of you will be the death of me,” Leonard said quietly, a small chuckle accompanying it. “Or my salvation. I can’t decide.”

“I vote salvation,” Jim mumbled into his neck. “If we lose you… I don’t know what we’ll do.”

“You’ll go on without me, as you did before me.” The words were said with a hopeless conviction, a sigh of resignation and Jim whined into Leonard’s skin.

“No,” Spock said gruffly, vehemently. “If Jim and I were to lose you, our continued existence would _not _be the same, nor filled with the same quality. There would forever be a hole in our hearts and lives that nothing could ever fill. We’d go on, because we must, because Jim and I would have each other, but we would never be whole again.”

Leonard’s hand stilled, and Jim could feel his heartbeat picking up. “I’m not worth that much –“

“Nonsense, Bones, you’re worth _everything,” _Jim insisted, leaning up to peer into those blue eyes that had so often captivated him, even before he let himself dream that the three of them could be together. “Whatever we’ve got to do to prove it to you, we’ll do.”

“We each of us bring something different to this relationship. Though we are none of us the same – our intellects and skills, our backgrounds and temperaments - we are yet still equal and well matched. We balance each other in ways I never knew I needed till we met and I am ashamed that I did not realize this pure and simple fact much sooner than I had,” Spock said.

“I – “ Leonard closed his eyes, his fingers tightened their grip on Jim’s shoulder and he shuddered lightly. “I don’t know,” he said in a small voice. So much smaller than Jim ever wanted to hear from him. “But I think, if you guys are serious, then I’d like that bond. I think, I think that’d help immensely.”

“It would, it will. But it’s also going to take some getting used to. It can… be a little overwhelming at first,” Jim rushed to assure. “When Spock’s up for it – I can arrange a little time off to allow us to adjust.”

“Right, because… because you feel each other’s emotions?” Leonard asked. “I mean, I’ve read up on Vulcan mating bonds, but knowing and _knowing…”_

“Of course you did,” Jim huffed out a laugh. “And boy, if everyone who ever accused Spock of not having feelings had this bond with him, they’d know how wrong they were.”

Leonard’s mouth tightened into a frown. “Just us,” he nearly growled.

“Oh, possessive much?”

“No,” Leonard grumped, looking away.

Spock leaned upwards, his breathing finally settled, and looked down at Leonard with an arched eyebrow. “You cannot lie to me, touching as we are, and when we do this bond, lying to either of us will become impossible without a great deal of practice.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed as a twinkle appeared in Spock’s.

“Of course, the reverse will also be true,” he said, turning to look at Jim.

Leonard burst out laughing as Jim glared at them both.

“Ganging up on me already, huh?” Jim sighed out.

Spock shrugged. “Merely stating a fact,” he said simply, but mischievousness flowed over the bond and Jim relaxed further.

If Spock was joking with him, then whatever he was getting off of Leonard wasn’t enough cause for concern anymore. At least, not immediate concern. And Leonard was asking for the bond, as tentative as he was which means he believed them enough to move forward – and once they did, Leonard would never have to doubt again.

“Could we - ?” Leonard’s hand fluttered toward Spock’s face once more, cupping his strong jaw. “Is _now _an option?”

“Of course, though you may wish to be… less emotionally compromised. It might be more comfortable for you,” Spock agreed readily.

Leonard huffed out a breath. “I’d rather now, please,” he said, his voice cracking. “I am… often emotionally compromised where the two of you are concerned.”

“Then of course,” Spock said. “Jim?”

Jim peeled away from the tangle of limbs reluctantly, standing. “I’ll make the arrangements not to be disturbed.”

He padded away from the bed over to the table set against the wall beside the door. Ignoring the monitor feed, he pulled up the computer and composed the necessary messages while keeping on eye on Spock and Leonard.

Spock had explained how adding Leonard into an already established bond would work. It was not often that Vulcans initiated a triad like theirs but it happened enough that there were well established protocols.

Jim was to stay back until the initial bond was formed between Spock and Leonard, so as not to cause too much feedback. Once Spock indicated it was all right, then Jim would return to their sides and Spock would pull him physically into contact with Leonard and help them create their own mental link, completing the circle.

He sent the messages quickly, barely noting the confirmations that were returned as he watched Spock and Leonard shifting on the bed, Spock’s voice a low murmur that Jim couldn’t hear from there. They sat cross legged before each other, their knees touching. Leonard’s eyes slipped closed as Spock’s hand reached for him, making contact with his temple.

Jim remembered the searing hot/cold points of Spock’s fingers, how his mind seemed to crack open, blooming under the wealth of emotion that trickled across as Spock controlled how much and how fast Jim was exposed to another mind.

He remembered learning how to tell the difference between himself and Spock under Spock’s careful guidance, how simple touches seemed to explode between them, as everything they felt was doubled and doubled again.

It had taken Jim only a short bit to get used to the bulk of it, but a long time to stop being taken by surprise by errant emotions that came to him, and even longer to attempt any control of his own.

Leonard was smart and Jim was betting he’d pick everything up faster than Jim had.

Leonard’s breathing picked up, his mouth opening on a small gasp, his hand coming up to cover Spock’s, curling around his hand but not pulling Spock away.

Softly, even without the same proximity or touching, even with Spock carefully controlling the feedback, Jim felt another presence sliding into his mind. Not rummaging about but settling in.

Spock’s other hand lifted and stretched, beckoning Jim and Jim jerked to his feet, startling the chair over as he went on shaky legs to join them. He grasped Spock’s hand and the presence in his mind strengthened. It wasn’t there as fully or as strongly as Spock was, not yet, but Jim was feeling excited as he realized that it _would _be, fairly soon.

Drawing Jim’s hand over to Leonard’s face, Spock urged Jim to touch Leonard as Spock had showed Jim on a previous occasion. Gulping with anticipation, with nerves, Jim arranged his fingers like he’d been taught and closed his eyes, focusing with all his might on the new presence. Where Spock was all reds and heat and delicately sharp lines of color, Leonard’s thick, knotted lines were warm blues and cozy.

Spock had once described Jim as a bright gold light, a sunbeam that called for basking in, with lines that never stopped moving, never stopped shifting between delicate and strong.

As Jim breathed evenly and carefully, Leonard snapped into place as if he’d always been there, a sharp gasp leaving Jim’s mouth at the suddenness.

The rightness of it took his breath away and his body curled towards Leonard as if by magnetic pull.

“Oh lord,” Leonard choked.

“Easy, Bones,” Jim said breathlessly.

“Breathe, Leonard,” Spock encouraged. “Relax into it, it will smooth out if you don’t fight it.”

“It’s so much,” Leonard said, his voice cracking and Jim feared it had been too much, too fast, that they’d gone too far - “It’s so much more than I had dreamed… You both…”

Then emotion washed over Jim, flooding him, the desperate love, the sharp relief, the tremendous joy, all coming to him from Leonard.

Jim giggled giddily, high on raw emotion.

Spock’s light and emotions eased around them, even as the three of them collapsed into each other bodily, drawn together by a desire to touch, to ground each other else they might all float away.

Their hands shifted and dropped, curving and caressing as the bond danced between them, the touch no longer necessary to create it, but still _wanted._

“So, does this mean we’re not gonna finish what we started?” Leonard asked breathlessly.

Jim laughed and ducked his head into Leonard’s shoulder.

“It would not be wise, no,” Spock said simply. “You need a little time to acclimate first.”

Gently, Spock eased Leonard back down on the bed and he and Jim followed. Instead of draping over each other, this time Spock and Jim curled up on their sides beside Leonard, their hands the only brushing contact.

“There’s so much… that you both… I can feel how much you both care and I never… I never _dreamed…_” Leonard choked over the emotion that must be near overwhelming.

Jim tried to send soothing waves over the newly formed bond, but was flooded with the addition of Leonard’s feelings himself. Bonding with Spock had been an adjustment enough, Jim couldn’t imagine how much harder it must be to adjust to two bonds at once, so he followed Spock’s lead. 

“Which of you is which?” Leonard asked suddenly.

“Jim,” Spock said and Jim nodded, removing his hand from Leonard’s body reluctantly. “Touch strengthens the bond, makes the conduit between us easier to navigate, to feel each other’s emotions.”

“Oh,” Leonard breathed, his eyes going wide. “So this is you, then, this stormy well of reds. And that golden sunset that just muted was Jim.”

“Yes,” Spock said approvingly. He took his hand away and Leonard whimpered, his own hands reaching out to either side of him groping towards Spock and Jim.

“No, don’t go! Please come back - I need to feel both of you,” Leonard said.

Jim held his breath, almost, as a thought occurred to him, a comparable situation from his past. Leonard was never short of touches, so he wasn’t touch starved. But… it was like that, in a way. Jim didn’t know what it was called, but that Leonard – of all people – could feel like that…

“Are you sure, Leonard? To someone unused to such – “

“I’m sure,” Leonard said, interrupting Spock. “Now please,” he begged, his hands hovering the last, tiny distance over Jim, over Spock. They trembled and a thread of uncertainty, of fear wove into Jim’s brain. Spock had cautioned going slow, giving Leonard time to adjust, but his instincts were arguing otherwise. He quickly grasped Leonard’s hand as Spock did the same and the relief from Leonard was immense.

Jim edged closer, curling his body in, over and around Leonard’s. After a small hesitation, Spock did the same.

“Leonard, at the first sign of any distress – “

“Yeah, yeah,” Leonard grumped, his eyes fluttering closed. “I get it, Spock. But I need this, need you and Jim as close as I can get you.”

“There is nothing more intimate than this,” Spock said, trailing a hand over Leonard’s forehead.

Jim couldn’t help nuzzling into Leonard’s neck, pressing a chaste kiss to his jaw. “Do you believe us now, Bones?”

“Yeah,” Leonard croaked. “I just… how I could ever have doubted you, when this is what the two of you _feel _for me… How was I so blind?”

“Hey, now,” Jim said, leaning up on one arm to look down at Leonard, caressing his cheek. “None of that. That’s how it is sometimes. What matters is that we’re here, now. We made it. _We’re together_ and we three of us are stronger together than we ever were on our own. Things will be different now.”

Jim leaned down to catch Leonard’s lips in a soft kiss, before he made room and urged Spock to do the same. Spock didn’t take much urging, his lips brushing Leonard’s gently.

“You are ours, and we are yours,” Spock said, a whisper of sound against Leonard’s skin.

“What he said,” Jim said with a grin.

Leonard snorted, his eyes a little wet. But instead of speaking, he just _felt_, the bond so open it crashed over Jim like a gentle tidal wave. Love and amused affection, and Jim basked in it like a cat.

A yawn cracked Leonard’s face and his eyes drifted shut. “’m sleepy, but don’t you dare let go…”

“Never,” Jim whispered, Spock’s quiet agreement echoing through the bond. Leonard’s body relaxed, his emotions turning into a sleepy wave.

The three of them fell asleep, limbs entangled, the bond flowing strong between them, and Jim finally felt as if everything was as it should be.


End file.
